Breaking the habit
by Jax vortex
Summary: Sequel to Numb. Just 24 hours after Xana was destroyed Jeremie has decided it is time to find out Yami is and how he knows about Xana. Rated for romance in later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Darkness Retold

**Breaking the Habit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or Breaking the habit by Linkin park but I do own this fanfic! SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter One: Darkness Re-told 

Jeremie slouched in his chair, it was a mere twenty-four hours after Xana attacked him and Aelita. _Xana's finally gone... it's over... _He thought to himself. He looked over his shoulder, Aelita was laying on her bed. Jeremie smiled to himself when there was a knock on the door. "Jeremie? Would you like something to drink?" Mrs Ishiyama asked, "Yes please." He answered, "Just a glass of water. Umm, Mrs Ishiyama? Thanks for letting me stay at your place." "It's ok Jeremie, after what happened with the bomb you must be quite shaken. And with school off for two weeks you won't have anywhere to stay." She walked out of the room to get his drink.

"Aelita? You awake?" There was no answer, _Out like a light. _He smiled, she looked so pretty while she was sleeping. _Now I must continue my search... _He continued typing away on his laptop. He was searching for information on who the shady Yami was. _Ugh... nothing. No one knows anything about him... I wish I could just ask him himself. _

"Jeremie, here is your dri-" Jeremie cut her off my putting his finger over his mouth. He pointed to Aelita, "Ok." She whispered before setting down his drink next to him and tip-toeing out of the door. Jeremie shut down his laptop and sat down on his bed. As he sat down Aelita opened one eye. "Jeremie, what are you doing up this late?" "Nothing important princess, I'll explain tomorrow." He walked over to her bed and stroked her hair a bit until she was asleep. Then he walked back over to his own bed and fell into a deep sleep. _I'll find out who you are Yami... I'll find out..._

The next morning Aelita awoke to find Jeremie sitting up on his bed typing away on his laptop. "Morning Jeremie." "Morning Aelita." "Jeremie? What are you doing?" "I'm looking for someone." "Who?" "Yami. I want to know how he knows about Xana and who he really is." Mrs Ishiyama poked her head into the room, "Breakfast is ready Jere- Oh, your up too Aelita. Well come down to eat" The two walked down, "What's for breakfast this morning?" Aelita asked curiously, "Pancakes." Mrs Ishiyama answered.

Once Jeremie was done he went to the door, "Where are you going?" "To the hospital to check on how the others are doing." "You're a sweet kid Jeremie, worrying about your friends like that." Mrs Ishiyama said. "Umm... er... thanks I guess..." "Come on!" Aelita said grabbing his hand, "Lets go!"

The couple entered Odd and Ulrichs ward, "Hey guys. What's up?" "The ceiling." Jeremie answered. Odd began to laugh lightly at his joke which was unusual as usually Odd would make up the joke. "Where's Yumi?" "Next door." The two spun around to see Yumi sitting up in bed reading a book across from their room. She put it down for a brief moment, "Hi!" She said, before starting to read again, "That book must be really interesting..." Jeremie said sarcastically.

"So how have you guys been?" Jeremie asked, "Oh the service is great but the food really stinks, hospital food makes me feel sicker than I already am." "Well get used to it, that's all you'll be eating while you stay here." A big blonde nurse in the doorway said shorty before stomping out of the room. The others began to laugh.

"So did you find out who set the bomb?" "Awai set it, or more specifically Xana set it." Aelita answered, "Xana tried to kill us afterwards but that Yami kid saved us. Jeremie shoved it off the roof though." "He shoved Yami off the roof?" Jeremie laughed, "No, I shoved Xana off the roof, Yami weakened it though. He's the real hero. "

Odd stretched, "You know, I though Yami was Xana all along. Now he proved me wrong." "Well we still don't know who he is. I searched every nook and cranny on the internet for information on him but no one knows anything about him... he's a tricky one." "Don't worry Jeremie, we'll find out who he is." She smiled, Jeremie lightly blushed, when she smiled he always did that.

"So did anyone come out with serious injuries?" "Well I got a broken arm, Sissy has a broken leg and Odd has a fracture in his shoulder. That's all I know. Everyone else is still in shock or has minor cuts and bruises. The only reason I have a serious injury is that I was right by the table. That's where the blast started." Ulrich said, "I did some research on the bombs placement and I found that one of the main supports for the room was under that table, in fact you were lucky the room didn't collapse on top of you. There is one thing I still don't understand though..." "Whats that?" "Why it didn't fully explode..."

Later on Aelita and Jeremie headed back to the school in hope of finding out why the bomb didn't literally bring the house down at the dance.

"Hey Aelita look at this." Jeremie picked up a scrap of something black. "What is it Jeremie?" "I think it's what Yami wears, well part of it... hang on..." Jeremie remembered when Xana and Yami were fighting his clothes were torn, "Yeah, I think Yami had something to do with why the bomb didn't explode fully." Aelita saw another piece of black cloth jammed in the wall, "Hey Jeremie here's some more, I'll try to get it out." Aelita began tugging at the cloth, "Umm Aelita, stop Aelita! STOP!" Aelita pulled it out, "There it is, I don't know what you were so afraid-" Jeremie grabbed her and they began running as the roof began to collapse in, they ran towards the door until a large piece of debris fell in the way, blocking their way.

"Aelita, we can get out via the boiler room, this way!" They began to run towards the boiler room, as they went into it the boiler rumbled, the got towards the door when it blew, the burning-hot steam shot behind them and chased them down the passageway. "We're not gonna make it!" Suddenly a hand from around the corner caught Jeremie and Aelita and pulled them around as the steam missed them by mere inches.

"Do you two want a death wish or something? This is the fourth time I had to save you from trouble." Yami scolded, "Er... that was too close for comfort." Aelita breathed, Jeremie nodded. Yami began to walk away, "Wait! Yami stop!" Yami stopped, "Who are you? How do you know about Xana?" "That is for me to know and for you to never find out." He said and began to run, Jeremie and Aelita started to chase him, Jeremie grabbed his scooter and quickly caught up to him.

"Yami, I want answers, now!" "I'm not telling you nothin'." He said, "Now quit bugging me!" He drew his sword and swung at Jeremie, his sword dissapeared at it began to move at a high speed. Yami put it away and Jeremie's shirt ripped apart, there wasn't a mark on Jeremie. Suddenly Jeremie's scooter fell to pieces and Yami ran off into the darkness.

What do you think? Some reviewers wanted me to make a new story cough Angelbolt cough So I did. Please R&R!


	2. A human just like you

**Breaking the Habit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or Breaking the habit by Linkin park but I do own this fanfic! SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter Two: A human just like you 

Jeremie walked out from behind the changing screen at Yumi's house, deciding that his ripped clothes were unwearable he had to change into some new ones, "How do I look?" His clothes were basically the same as his old ones. "Great." "Good, this is my last pair of wearable ones. The other ones were ripped, beaten up and really muddy." "We'll have to go out shopping some time to get you some more."

Jeremie sat down next to Aelita, "I wish I knew about Yami's mysterious past." "Me too, there is something strange about him..." He put an arm around Aelita, "He's really good with a sword too. I wonder who taught him." "We'll catch him tomorrow... how about we go around and ask people in the neighbourhood if they've seen him?" "Yeah that should work." Then they settled down for the night...

The next day they began asking the locals about Yami, all but a few didn't know who he was, the few only had seen him at school. They were clueless where he hung out.

Jeremie and Aelita sat at the table eating lunch, "What were you kids doing all day?" "Asking the locals about a friend of ours." "Who is this friend of yours? Can't you just ask them what you want to know?" "You see he's quite elusive and very quiet. A dark character if you catch my meaning." "Sounds a lot like the paperboy... oh well it's probably my imagination." There was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Aelita shouted as she ran to the door.

She opened it to see just who she needed to talk to. Yami. "What are you doing here?" She asked, "I'm delivering papers. What else?" "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" "What kind of questions?"

Jeremie sat at the table, Aelita beside him and Yami on the other side. Jeremie took a sip from his drink and began to ask his questions. "My first question is who are you?" "I am Yami." "No I mean who are you? Where are you from? What is your past?" "Woah, you said a mouthful. Well... I think it is about time you found out anyway." He began to tell his story.

"I was born December 24, 1989. My mother and father died in a mysterious fire the day afterwards. My christmas present was losing both my parents." He said without showing any emotion. "I somehow always knew it was Xana. I don't know how but I always knew and always hated it. Anyway continuing, I was raised by my grandfather. He was a specialist in martial arts and with the sword. As soon as he saw me pick up a sword at two he knew I was destined to use it. He gave it to me on my 14th birthday as well as telling me what Xana was and begging me to destroy it. Up until he died he taught me everything I know. I enrolled at Kadic just recently." "But who looks after you?" "Myself." "I mean where are you staying?" "Anywhere that provides any shelter; in trees, under rocks, the sewer. Anywhere at all that provides shelter." Aelita and Jeremie were shocked at his harsh life...

Jeremie stood up, "I have one more question. Why didn't the bomb fully explode? Did you have something to do with it? And I know you from somewhere else. Where?" "The answer to your last question is did you ever wonder how you ended up at the entrance to Kadic when Xana attacked you?" Jeremie gasped, "I saw Xana beating you up on the street, after a long battle I defeated Xana and it retreated. I then dropped you off at Kadic."

"And the other question? Why didn't the bomb fully explode? We know you had something to do with it." He pulled out the cloth from his pocket, "This was found on the scene, it matches your clothes perfectly. What did you do to that bomb?" "I covered it with myself." "What? I'm sure I didn't hear you say that you covered it with yourself." "I did indeed." "You are kidding. The blast from it would've broken your ribs, arms and legs." "It did." "But that's impossible! You'd be screaming out in pain right now if you did!" "Yeah, I would wouldn't I? Well most people would. I'm much tougher than any other being." "What are you!" Jeremie said horrified, Aelita was staring at him wide eyed...

Yami paused for a second, got up and went to the door, "A human just like you." He said and closed the door behind him...

NOW YOU ALL KNOW THE TRUTH! What do you think? Please R&R!


	3. Carnival Time

**Breaking the Habit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or Breaking the habit by Linkin park but I do own this fanfic! SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter Three: Carnival Time 

After Yami had dissapeared, as was his way, Jeremie and Aelita planned on what to do next.

"Hey, I was thinking with all that has happened it is time for a little fun." Aelita smiled, "Sure, what'd you have in mind?" "I was thinking we could go to the carnival. It just came into town." "Sure. That sounds fun." Jeremie smiled.

Later on at about 6:00pm Aelita and Jeremie arrived at the park, "Wow Jeremie, look at all the lights!" "Yeah, that's what the carnivals usually have. Come on!" He said and ran inside with Aelita. "Lets go on the Roller coaster!" "I don't know Aelita..." "Come on Jeremie, it'll be fun!" "Oh all right." They sat down in one of the pods on the coaster and the safety bar rolled down in front of them. Jeremie looked at Aelita, "You ready?"

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as the pod twisted and turned down the coaster. It slowed down as it went uphill and approached the top, it rushed down at a blinding speed. After doing a few rounds of the course it came to a halt and the couple got off. Jeremie strangely wasn't feeling sick like he usually would.

They went on a number of different rides until it was about 9:00pm...

"Wow, that was fun Jeremie. What do you want to do next?" Jeremie smiled and pointed at one of the side-shows, it was a ring toss game. Jeremie walked up to the stand and paid for 5 rings.

"Ok here goes." He threw the first one, it missed by a mile, the second missed by a second mile, the third missed by a small amount and the fourth bounced off the top. "Ok, here is my last shot." He threw it and it landed dead on. "Ok, you win. What prize do you want?" "The giant teddy bear." He took it from the counter and handed it to Aelita, she squealed with delight, "Thank you for winning me the teddy Jeremie! Thank you!" He smiled, "It was nothing Aelita." He smiled.

Later that night they left the Carnival and headed back to the park, Jeremie remembered when they went there during the dance at school. "Aelita?" "Yeah?" "Do you remember when we last came here?" "Yes I do Jeremie." They took their spot from before by the lake.

"Erm... Jeremie?" "Yes Princess?" "Thanks for a great night out and for the teddy bear." "Like I said, it was nothing Aelita." He layed down on the grass, it tickled the back of his neck. "I wouldn't do this if it was nothing." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed in response. "Aw... knock it off Aelita!" She began to laugh, she thought it was cute when he blushed and it always caused her to laugh.

She stared out into the crystal-clear lake beside them, she remembered all the good times she and Jeremie had together. "Aelita?" "Yeah Jeremie?" "I just think you should know..." She turned to face him, he gazed into her eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes..." "I take it that that's a compliment." Jeremie laughed and edged closer to her, "Really I mean it. I love seeing your beautiful eyes."

They pulled close to each other, Jeremie touched his lips on hers and began to massage them. She closed her eyes and licked his lips, he opened them slightly and she slid her tongue into his mouth, soon they were having a tongue battle with Aelita at an advantage. His tongue tickled the bottom of hers and they opened their mouths wider to get more air into their lungs, they continued to kiss lovingly until they needed more air and broke apart.

"Jeremie, I never knew you could do that." "Me neither." "I love you Jeremie." "I love you too Aelita, you know I'm glad I was put in hospital. If I didn't get attacked then we would never have realised our true feelings." "For once Xana actually helped us." She said shortly before falling asleep on her boy-friends shoulder.


	4. The dance reset

**Breaking the Habit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or Breaking the habit by Linkin park but I do own this fanfic! SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter Four: The dance re-set 

Jeremie woke up the next day with Aelita on his shoulder, it was 7:00am by his watch and they were still by the lake, "Aelita? Aelita? Princess wake up." He shook her lightly and she opened her eyes, "Morning Jere-" She was about to finish when she sneezed, "What? What was that?" "A sneeze Aelita, you get it if you're allergic to something or if you have a cold. Dust can cause it too but I think you may have a small cold. We slept out here all night." "Wow, I didn't think we'd stay out here so-" She sneezed again, "...late."

Jeremie and Aelita walked back to Yumi's, apon walking in they saw Yumi sitting at the table, "Oh hi guys, I got out of the hospital early." Jeremie smiled, "That's good to know." "Yeah, school begins tomorrow. Most of the kids got out of the hospital and most of the teachers too." Aelita sneezed again, "Do you have a cold?" "Yeah. I think so."

Aelita sat down on her bed in the bedroom, "Jeremie? What causes colds?" "A virus often causes it. They are microscopic germs that enter your body and make you feel sick." "A virus? Like Xana? Is it really deadly?" Aelita whispered the last bit in fear. Jeremie laughed, "Don't worry Aelita, it can't kill you, you should get some rest." He said tucking her in, pecking a kiss on her cheek and tip-toeing out of the room.

Jeremie stretched, not fully woken up and walked downstairs to get something to eat. "Yumi? Are Odd and Ulrich out of the hospital yet?" "Not yet. Apparently they should be out tomorrow in time for school." "Just one question." "Yes? What's that?" "Where is school being held?" "Your going to regret asking me that..." "Why?"

The following day Aelita was better and ready for school. She'd have to be for what surprises were in store... "Jeremie, schools up. Where are we going for school?"

Outside the house, birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the trees blew faintly in the wind until... "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Aelita screamed everything out of her system, "What do you mean they are going to teach at the factory?" Aelita said worriedly, "What if they discover our secret? What if they find out I'm actually data?" "They won't Aelita, they won't. Trust me, we will try to divert attention from the scanner room..."

Later on school started, the gang lined up their desks next to each other, Ulrich's arm was in a sling and Odd had a patch on his shoulder. "So who's idea was it that we start school here?" "Sissy thought it up, she thought it was our hang-out so she convinced her dad it was a good place to teach the lessons. He bought her whole story." "Typical Sissy."

After the lessons the principal took the speaker to make an announcement. "Students I have an announcement to make. As you know the Dance was ruined when a bomb was set off, who it was and for what reason I do not who. But the dance has been re-scheduled and tomorrow evening it will take place. Refreshments, food and a singing competition on top of it. Couples are welcome for the contest. I hope you all have fun." Ulrich smiled, "Well at least one thing today went alright." Sissy walked by with a broken leg, one of her crutches slipped and she fell over, her fall shook the floor enough to wobble a ladder and drop a bucket of green paint on her head, Yumi held in a laugh, "Correction Ulrich, two things today went alright."

The following day soon became the following evening and the dance started. "So what song are you doing?" Odd asked Yumi, "Something with Ulrich right?" "Nah, we decided we didn't want to do it, besides I like so many songs it'd be too hard to choose just one." Suddenly the singing contest began and a spotlight flashed onto the stage, Sissy entered and began to sing an old spice girl song, "BOOOOOOO!" Everyone hissed, Sissy stomped off the stage angrily and the next entries went on stage, most of them weren't very good, but then one stood out from all the rest...

Theo walked on stage, he grabbed the microphone and began his song...

"Guess I will stand alone...

Guess I will stand alone..."

He flicked the microphone around and began singing 'U better fear me.' A/N: I don't know if the lyrics are perfect.

"Stand up,

Show your face while I erase the traces,

Throw it away before me and you know that,

Fate has changed it's tide,

You can not hide,

NOW THE END IS NEAR!"

He took the microphone and began to play it as if he was playing a guitar.

"Because of me,

Your world has crumbled,

I can't be ignored,

Because of me,

Your valesy is history,

And I will stand alone...

I WILL STAND ALONE!"

He was rocking out to the theme of the song, as it came to an end he sped up his rhythm and played harder and faster.

"YOUR WORLD IS FILLED WITH TYRRANY,

YOU WILL NEVER WALK IN FRONT OF ME,

TIME TO TAKE CONTROL OF DESTINY..."

He jumped into the air and raised his arm,

"U BETTER FEAR ME! U BETTER FEAR ME!"

He landed in the splits and shot his arm down to the floor past the Microphone holder.

The crowd of people clapped at his performance, he thought he was gonna win this... but he had another thing coming...

"Now for our last performance... Aelita and Jeremie with Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park!" The crowd clapped as the couple walked through the curtains on the stage...

The base beat began and Jeremie first took the microphone, he began the song...

"Memories consume,

Like opening a wound,

It's picking me apart again.

You all assume,

I'm safe here in my room,

Unless I try to start again!

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose,

Cause inside I realise I'm the one confused."

Aelita pressed her cheek against his as they sung,

"I don't know what I'm fighting for,

Or why I have to scream.

I don't know why I instigate,

And say things I don't mean.

I don't know how I got this way,

I know it's not alright.

So I'm breaking the habit...

Breaking the habit...

Tonight!"

They skidded to opposite ends of the stage and Jeremie flicked the microphone to Aelita, she continued...

"Clutching my cure,

I tightly lock the door,

And try to catch my breath again.

It hurts much more,

Than any time before,

I'm losing my strength again.

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose,

Cause inside I realise I'm the one confused."

It was Jeremie's turn to press his cheek against Aelita's to continue singing...

"I don't know what I'm fighting for,

Or why I have to scream.

I don't know why I instigate,

And say things I don't mean.

I don't know how I got this way,

I know it's not alright.

So I'm breaking the habit...

Breaking the habit...

Tonight!"

Aelita handed the microphone to Jeremie...

"I'LL PAINT IT ON THE WALLS!

CAUSE I'M THE ONE THAT FALLS!

I'LL NEVER FIGHT AGAIN!

AND THIS IS HOW IT ENDS!"

Aelita went solo for a little while...

"I don't know what I'm fighting for,

Or why I have to scream.

But now I have some clarity,

To show you what I mean.

I don't know how I got this way,

I know it's not alright."

Jeremie and Aelita sang into the microphone...

"So I'm breaking the habit...

I'm breaking the habit...

I'M BREAKING THE HABIT...

TONIGHT!"

The song came to an end and Jeremie and Aelita did a bow and walked off stage, the crowd went wild!

Later on that evening the winner was announced... "Ok, the 3rd place is given to... Milly with 'Kids in America'!" The young girl squealed in happiness, "Second place was... Theo with 'U Better Fear Me'!" Theo took a bow but inside growled at the couple who were about to win... "And the 1st place goes to... AELITA AND JEREMIE WITH 'BREAKING THE HABIT'! Congratulations!"


	5. Clouded Dreams

**Breaking the Habit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or Breaking the habit by Linkin park but I do own this fanfic! SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter Five: Clouded Dreams 

Aelita was busy in the kitchen when she heard someone behind her, she spun around but there was no one there...

_This stress is really getting to me... _She thought sitting down and flicking on the tv, the remote wouldn't work. She raised a pink eyebrow and walked over to turn it on manually, as she walked over she felt a chill breeze and walked over to the window to close it. It was tightly locked.

Aelita turned back to the tv to come face to face with someone else, she jumped back from shock and landed on the sofa, carefully backing away she reached for the phone and punched in 999. "Hello? HELLO? HELP ME!" The phone wasn't working. "What... what do you want from me?" "I want your-" "Oh this is like something from a bad dream... wait a sec..." "Help me..." The figure reached out towards her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aelita shot up in bed and screamed, Yumi's eyes flickered open and sat up as Jeremie burst in through the door and ran over to Aelita, "Ssshhh, calm down." Aelita took in deep breaths, "What's wrong?" "It... it was just a nightmare..." She continued to take deep breaths, "Don't worry, it's all over now." Jeremie comforted here as if she was a child.

She got up out of bed, "Where are you going?" "To take a little walk. I need to calm my nerves..." She walked behind the changing screen and got changed into normal clothes. "Well it's late, no time for an un-accompanied girl. I'll come too." Jeremie ran to his room and got changed into normal clothes.

They left the house and took a small walk around the block, near the end they sat down on a bench a couple of blocks from Yumi's.

She shivered as it was beginning to enter winter. "Here." Jeremie handed her a cup of hot chocolate that he'd got out of the vending machine. "Thank you." "Aelita?" "Yes?" "You have quite a set of lungs on you." She laughed, "Is that a compliment?" "You bet. So..." He paused, "You ok from this dream now?" "Yeah, feeling much better thanks." She took a sip from her hot chocolate, "It was so scary. That person reaching out at me, begging for help..." "Oh?" "The dream. Nothing worked, the tv, the telephone... it all seemed so real though... and that person seemed really familiar."

"It's probably a suppressed memory of your friends or parents-" he cut himself off as he realised what he had just said, Aelita was very sensitive about not having any parents and a tear dropped from her eye, "I... I didn't mean it like that Aelita. I'm sorry." Aelita wiped it away, "I know, I wish I had parents, it seems that without them I'm not normal..." "Aelita, I think you do have parents." "You do? What makes you say that?" "Well when we beat Xana I did a backup check to see if he survived somehow. And while searching in the factory I found a room with a program unknown to me working." "So you think it could be my parents?" "I don't know but it has a similar structure to your programming." "It all reminds me of the fact that I'm a computer program and nothing more..." "Don't say that. You know that isn't true."

The two decided to go to the mysterious room that night, as they had nothing better to do, when they arrived Aelita was in for a surprise...

The room was circular in shape and was designed just like the insides of the towers, "This room, it's one of the towers..." "But how can that be?" Suddenly Aelita's body stiffened as she saw a button, everything in her screamed out to push the button. She walked forwards and punched it. Suddenly a light in the center flickered on and a hologram appeared, it was an image of a cloaked human, "Aelita? Aelita is that you?" The image banged on the holographic walls, "Yes, how do you know of me?" The image chuckled, "It has been years since we last heard from each other so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you don't recognise me." It pulled back its cloak, it was a woman in her 40s. "I am-" She was cut out as a huge explosion from the room above them filled the room with noise.

"What was that?" Jeremie plugged in his laptop, "Another program revealed itself, it is almost Identical to Xana's. There is one small difference." "That would be?" "It's a more updated version. Probably more dangerous too. Wha? It's gone! The program just disappeared into virtual air!"

So what do you think? Please R&R!


	6. Son of a virus

**Breaking the Habit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or Breaking the habit by Linkin park but I do own this fanfic! SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter Six: Son of a virus 

Jeremie's jaw dropped. _How could a program just disappear from the system? It didn't make any sense. It could be the key to Aelita's-_ "I suppose you want to know who I am?" The hologram coughed, "Aelita, I'm guessing you don't think you have any parents." Aelita's face rose, "Mom?" The hologram nodded and Aelita tried to hug her, unfortunately she passed right through the holographic image. "Aelita... I'm sorry that I can't be with you right now, this prison prevents me from doing so." A tear dropped from Aelita's eye, "CURSE THIS PRISON!" She yelled out in disappointment.

Jeremie looked up shocked at what Aelita had said, _When I said she had a set of lungs on her, I meant it! _"Aelita." Jeremie walked up to her and hugged her, "We'll get your mother out. I promise." "Oh that reminds me..." Aelita's mom began, "I failed to introduce your father..." She leant into what seemed to be the wall and pulled out a man in his 40's. "Aelita, meet Dad." Aelita's face brightened and Jeremie smiled, _Not the perfect family reunion but at least it's something. _He thought.

Jeremie headed over to the elevator and tapped in a few buttons. He went up to the upper level to see what the noise was. What he found scared him out of his wits...

The elevator door opened and Jeremie came in like a ghost. "Jer? Whats wrong?" "The scanners... are mutilated and Xana's symbol is all over the walls. This is too much..." He fell forwards and Aelita ran and caught him just before he would of hit the floor, "Jeremie! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Jeremie's theory about Aelita was once again corrected. He sat up after about a minute and rubbed the back of his head. "What could've done this?"

Aelita was just as scared as Jeremie when Jeremie had a second theory about what the program was. He said it was a better version of Xana; more updated, quicker and far more intelligent. "I think we are dealing with Xana's son..." Aelita's face went white, something like that would want vengence on everyone that partook in Xana's demise. That would mean Yami and Jeremie. "Jeremie, he's going to be after you." "I know Aelita." He said sadly, his life was in danger...

"Come on Aelita, lets go back to Yumi's and get some rest. It's been a stressful night and we both need our rest to fight this thing." "Ok." Aelita said sleepily, "You going to be all right?" Jeremie said to Aelita's parents, "We'll be fine, come visit anytime." "Will do." Jeremie and Aelita walked home. Jeremie, being the gentleman that he was, offered Aelita an arm, she sleepily took it.

They arrived at Yumi's and unlocked the door, they went up the stairs, "I'll tell Yumi in the morning." "I'd rather you don't." "Ok I'll wha?" Aelita said in surprise, "If Yumi or the others get in the middle of this there is no telling what Xana's son would do to them. It's much safer to leave them out of this." "Ok, I promise I'll not tell them." Unfortunately it was too late for that, Yumi had heard the door and was wide awake. She heard everything. And she wasn't about to keep this to herself, Ulrich and Odd had to know!

The following morning was a Saturday morning, so school was out. Yumi was on the phone, "Yeah meet me at the corner store. Ok, bye." She put it down and rushed outside. "Wonder who she was talking to?" Aelita said curiously, "Meh." Jeremie said in the middle of eating a bowl of cereal.

"So we need to find out about Xana's son." Yumi finished, "You making this up?" Odd joked, Yumi shot him a glare, "Kidding! Kidding!" Yumi sighed, _Typical..._ "Well I say we try to get Aelita to talk to us about it, Jeremie is as stubborn as a mule. He'll never cough up the info." Ulrich stretched, it was about 9:00am and he was still tired. "Yeah I agree." Yumi nodded, Odd was feeling guilty about doing this behind the couples back but it had to be done...

Yumi headed back home and caught Aelita walking out the door, "Where are you going?" "To er... see a movie. Jeremie is taking me to the movies." Aelita quickly fibbed. "Hey um... why did you stay up so late last night." "We decided to take a longer walk than usual." Aelita wasn't technically lying. They did take a much longer walk. "All right Aelita." Yumi said, she'd had enough of this, "Ok Aelita I'm gonna be blunt. Who or what is Xana's son? Why were you up all night and where were you all night?" Aelita shook her head, "I can't tell you that. I couldn't break my promise to Jeremie." She said shortly before walking around Yumi, out the door and around the corner. Yumi ran around after her but she was gone. "Pink-haired ninja..." Yumi muttered...

Not that good I know, the next one will be better! Please R&R!


	7. Burning Vengeance

**Breaking the Habit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or Breaking the habit by Linkin park but I do own this fanfic! SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter Seven: Burning Vengeance 

Aelita smelt smoke whilst she approached the factory, she turned the corner and saw Jeremie staring in disbelief at the factory. It was ablaze. "Je... Jeremie... what happened here?" "I saw him... he ran at it and passed through... then it was burning..." Tears welled up in Aelita's eyes, "MY PARENTS! XANA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? THEY WERE INNOCENT!" She dropped to the ground on her knees and punched it as hard as she could over and over.

Jeremie crouched down next to her and she looked at him for a second before bursting out in tears, Jeremie helped her up, "My parents... are gone..." "Ssshhh, calm down..." "Jeremie, are they gone forever?" Jeremie didn't answer but look at the floor, words need not describe what he was saying. Aelita buried her face in Jeremie's shoulder and cried.

"So anyway I tried to ask her but she just said-" Yumi was cut off by the opening of her door. Odd, Ulrich and herself were at the table when the door opened to reveal an unhappy couple; Aelita and Jeremie. "Ah, you're just in time to tell us what has been going on." "Please you guys, this isn't-" "Come on, we heard about Xana's son, so spill the beans." "Not no-" "We are demanding an explanation!" "If you would just give me-" "Tell us!" "Fess up!" "We want to hear it now!" Jeremie turned to them angrily, "You want the truth? Aelita had parents and now they are gone." Aelita burst into tears again, "Gone?" "THEY ARE DEAD YOU NUMBSKULLS!" Aelita buried her head in his shoulder and he helped her upstairs. "Happy now?" He asked still being annoyed.

The three looked at the table, shocked and disturbed the three felt guilty about making Aelita feel worse. After a few minutes Yumi spoke, "I feel terrible." "Me too." "Me three." They all sighed, they could hear Aelita crying upstairs and could hear Jeremie trying to comfort her. "We have to do something about this." "Like what? If we do something to help we might mess it up and make things worse!" "True." "I don't care what Jeremie says, I'm gonna help them anyway." "I agree." "He needs his friends."

Aelita cried for a couple of hours, Jeremie new what it must have felt like, being separated from his parents too go to boarding school was bad enough, Aelita was separated from them for life. Aelita stopped and sniffed, "I will find Xana's son and destroy it. I swear it!" "With my help we will defeat it." Jeremie tried to hug her but

she shoved him away, she got up off the bed and walked to the door, "This is a battle I must fight alone."

She ran down the stairs and out the door. _You will pay for what you have done..._ She turned the corner and ran to the factory, the fire was still burning intensely and she ran to the entrance, how she knew he would be there was a mystery, all she wanted to do was rid the world of him. She walked up to him, Xana's son walked forwards and laughed, "You think you can beat me? Fool! I will kill you and the other two!" He ran forwards and threw a punch, she was about to react when someone shoved her aside and cut through Xana's son. "Hey, what's the big idea?" She stood up, Yami stood there. "Looks like I got here just in time. He won't be... what?" The creature before him reformed and laughed, "I am much more powerful than my previous program."

Yami stared at him shocked before being knocked over the head, picked up and thrown into the river, "One down and two to go." Aelita guessed it was talking about her and Jeremie, he ran up to her just then. Unlucky moment to be making an entrance...

Aelita turned around, turning her back was her first mistake, "Jeremie get out of here! You're in danger." "I'm not leaving without you!" Giving the creature time was her second and her third was not paying attention to it. "Your mine!" Xana's son shot out a tentacle and caught Aelita on the arm, she shot into it. "I'll absorb your data and be even stronger!" Jeremie tried to pull her out and she reached out a desperate hand. But no matter what he did it was too strong and pulled her into it. Jeremie dropped to the ground...

"Hah, now what are you gonna do? Cry?" A tear dropped from Jeremie's eye to the ground... _What do I do? I'm no fighter, he's too strong... It's hopeless..._ Another tear fell to the ground, _Aelita's gone, she's my whole world... now she's gone..._ A trickle was falling down his face, _Aelita... I'd give up everything for you... just to see you smile, that beautiful smile... _He slowly stood up, _I will get you out, I promise!_ He ran full pelt at the entity before him and passed into him, he saw Aelita with a floating circle around her. She looked like she was unconcious but slowly opened her eyes, "Je...re...mie?" She said slowly, "I'm coming Aelita!" He flew towards her but hit the circle, on the inside layer was a bubble. He punched on it but nothing seemed to work. "Just give up."

Jeremie looked at her surprised, then he realised, being inside Xana was affecting her and making her depressed, "Aelita, don't give up!" Her eyes opened again a little, "What?" "You said when we first met that we would never give up in the fight against Xana." He kept punching as hard as he could, his knuckles were bleeding, "Yeah so? It is hopeless now, no one cares if I get out of here alive or not." He kept punching, his hands bruised, "I care." Her eyes flicked open, "What?" "I care. I will never quit trying to get you out of here even if it takes me all eternity." "And why is that?" "Because I love you." She finally got it why he was trying to get her out, "And I will never leave your side." She stood up and began hitting it, "I love you too Jeremie." That's all he needed as a final punch broke through the barrier and Aelita was freed.

Outside Xana's son began to feel pain, "What is happening to me?" His chest exploded as the two flew out of him, he quickly re-formed, "How? How is it possible? You couldn't break her out alone!" "You are right in saying that I did not do it alone." Jeremie smiled, "Love brought us together and will keep us together." "And there is no power greater than that."

This is something a computer couldn't handle, "Love? It's not possible! It's not possible! ERROR ERROR!" He went completely limp and fell backwards off the bridge, just as he was about to hit the water he disintegrated into nothing... "We did it." "Yeah."

They leant in to each other when suddenly a bit of the creature sprouted a head and grew larger and larger, it formed into a huge creature of what appeared to be the original Xana but two times bigger. "Now I will crush both of you!" It raised a hand and brought it down on top of them, the two closed there eyes to take the pain when nothing happened, they opened their eyes wondering why they weren't crushed, standing there holding up Xana's sons arm was Odd, Yumi and Ulrich. "We saw you needed some help so we decided to stop by." "Thanks I owe you one. Um... about earlier..." "It don't matter Jeremie, right now taking down this monstrosity is the priority."

Jeremie nodded, the trio ran into the creature, "You ready?" "Let's do it!" Jeremie and Aelita ran full pelt at it and it fell into the river. "Phase 2. Oil." Odd, Ulrich and Yumi brought out three barrels of oil and dropped them on the rocks below, it flowed into the river. "Phase 3. Fire." Jeremie took a match from his pocket and struck it on the ground, then he threw it into the oil-stained river. In three seconds it had set alight and was making it's way to the evil abomination. "CURSE YOU!" It cried as it sunk beneath the waves in a flaming mess.

"Is he gone for good this time?" Aelita said, still a little shaken up. "Yeah, don't you worry your pretty pink head about it." Jeremie said, the others smiled, it was really over for good this time, and no jokes about it.

Aelita looked at the floor and Jeremie motioned for the others to leave, "Aelita, what's wrong?" "I just remembered I have no physical parents." "So?" "If I don't have any parents I can never be normal, I've just another computer program..." "Don't say that!" Aelita looked at him surprised, "You've always had parents, you don't know what it is like to lose them both in a fire at such a young age, it hurts..." "Yes but I do know what it is like not to see your parents for 5 years. For years all I have had is letters. No pictures, no visits, no parents." He coughed from the smoke, "Aelita, you are a human, if you weren't a human you couldn't have ever been materialised. And machines, like you have just seen do not understand love." Aelita smiled, "Thank you Jeremie..."

_I don't what worth fighting for, _

_Or why I have to scream, _

_But now I have some clarity,_

_To show you what I mean,_

_I don't know how I got this way,_

_I'll never be alright,_

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit, _

_Breaking the habit,_

Tonight. 

From a tall building they watched, Yami stood there, burnt a bit, "They must never know the truth..." they said as one pink lock of hair came out of their head...

That was sadly my last chapter of Breaking the habit. So have you figured out who Yami is yet? Please R&R!


End file.
